


Dirty Little Secrets

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light BDSM, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: It had taken Lena some time to convince herself to tell Kara about the distinct way her skin prickled when the alpha was in her super suit. How her thighs quaked and her cunt clenched when she saw Kara fight the latest alien menace on the news. And it took her even longer to come to terms with her own desires. Because sometimes - well, often - Lena imagined herself as the archnemesis in the scenario: she was the one battling Supergirl as the city watched and always, invariably, Supergirl would bring her to heel.ORLena has some unfulfilled sexual fantasies when it comes to Supergirl and decides to tell Kara about them.





	1. The Things You Said At Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some smut and light comedy.
> 
> Enjoy! Come yell at me (or with me) on Tumblr! 
> 
> \- Dren

Everybody has their secrets.

Lena grew up surrounded by them. Countless secrets were contained in the long silences between Lillian and Lionel, hundreds more in Lex’s sudden, unexplained absences. Over the years, she figured out some, but her digging only brought new ones to light. 

Of course, Lena had a few of her own, like her relationship with Kara, who was also Supergirl. Another secret, right there. 

The only good thing about secrets was that as much as they were one's to keep, one could also choose to share them. 

Lena did some of that sharing one evening while she and Kara were having dinner at  _ Giannino's _ . 

To be fair, what she lightly let drop between the last crumbs of the appetizer and their order of  _ pasta puttanesca _ wasn’t even a proper secret. More of an inclination, so to speak. 

It had taken Lena some time to convince herself to tell Kara about the distinct way her skin prickled when the alpha was in her super suit. How her thighs quaked and her cunt clenched when she saw Kara fight the latest alien menace on the news. And it took her even longer to come to terms with her own desires. Because sometimes - well,  _ often  _ \- Lena imagined herself as the archnemesis in the scenario: she was the one battling Supergirl as the city watched and always, invariably, Supergirl would bring her to heel. 

Utter, delicious defeat.

In her fantasies, Lena found herself on her knees with Supergirl towering above her, arms crossed over the crest emblazoned on her chest. An aura of absolute power surrounded her, her alpha presence like a solid weight bearing down on Lena. Kara’s blue eyes, always so soft and open when they met hers, were narrowed to sharp chips of ice, relentlessly judging Lena for her crimes. And, spine bowed in submission, Lena begged to be punished. 

She was several mouth-watering bites into her pasta dish when she realized that Kara hadn’t even touched her food.

The alpha held a forkful of penne halfway to her mouth, and sauce dripped on the immaculate tablecloth from the forgotten food. Arousal wafted clearly from across the table, mixed with uncertainty and Kara’s signature brand of shyness. That was one of her most endearing qualities in Lena’s book: how she could be so commanding and soft all at once. The duality made her mercurial, almost impossible to read. 

Several more minutes passed before Kara could speak, eyes rounded in shock.

“You want me...to  _ hurt  _ you?” Kara’s voice had climbed at least two octaves higher than her normal tone and Lena gave silent thanks that their usual table was toward the back of the restaurant and kind of away from all the others. Courtesy of Giannino but, then again, he probably paid most of his bills on the amount of food Kara hoovered on their monthly visits. “Because I could  _ never _ .”

“Good.” After a sip of excellent  _ prosecco  _ Lena nodded. “Because I don’t want you to. Not  _ really _ .” 

She spent the rest of the dinner going over her fantasies in detail - several times - and tried to contain her amusement at Kara’s mounting embarrassment. By the time dessert came - a heavenly tiramisù of which the alpha had two helpings - Lena’s throat ached from so much talking. 

As Kara scarfed down the last of her dessert Lena fell quiet, feeling like she’d made little to no headway. 

“I have to think about it.” Red splashed Kara’s cheeks, but Lena could not tell whether it was their conversation or the glass of rosé the alpha had buried her face into while they waited for their check to put it there. “Can you give me some time?” 

“Of course.” 

They were back in the car, and Lena threaded her fingers around Kara’s, squeezing her hand. In that moment, the alpha’s scent was as hard to read as the rest of her. Arousal was still present and insecurity had dwindled, leaving room for the boldness she associated with Kara’s Supergirl persona. All in all, Lena didn’t know what to make of it. 

“And it’s okay if you don’t want to. We can forget this conversation ever happened.” 

“I know.” Kara squeezed back and smiled, bright and gentle in the dark. They let the purr of the car’s engine fill the space between them after that, but Lena was keenly aware that Kara’s eyes were on her. Studying. Considering. 

She wondered what kind of thoughts the alpha was having and a pleasant shiver tingled down her spine.

******

A couple of weeks went by and in National City it was business as usual. 

Lena went to conferences and meetings, using her spare time to work on a new prototype of super suit alongside Brainy. Kara dealt with a bunch of white martians on the loose and saved a convention center full of people from a bomb threat. 

There were other dinners in between of course, and dates. Kara even flew to Europe one early Sunday morning just so that she could show up on Lena’s balcony with a bag of her favorite scones from Dublin. 

And they had sex. Plenty of it in fact.

It was slow and soft, with lots of heated kissing and sweet nothings whispered in the darkness of Lena’s bedroom. There were toe-curling orgasms and breathless moans but, also, it was maddeningly  _ gentle _ . 

Lena tried to coax Kara into being a bit more rough, but her plaintive moans had little effect on the alpha. Her eyes did darken once or twice, irises swallowed by the black of her expanding pupils, but Kara managed to bring herself back from the brink each time. Lena admired her steel-like self control.

Almost. 

No matter how she begged, with body and voice both, Kara seemed unwilling to give her what she wanted. Her fingers would dance over Lena’s hardened nipples for what felt like hours, followed by the damp heat of her mouth, while her hand worked magic between Lena’s eagerly parted legs. 

Kara would ease her fingers inside her - one at a time - hand gathering Lena’s pearlescent slick while she stretched and curled and feathered her walls. When finally -  _ finally _ \- Kara caved, replacing her fingers with her cock, that was gentle too, each stroke as languid as it was deep, and interspaced with frequent check-ins on Lena’s overall wellbeing.

It showed how much Kara cared for her, really, but by the end of the third week since her confession, Lena was ready to scream. 

She was also a little hurt by Kara’s apparent refusal to revisit the topic with her. That the alpha was uncomfortable with what she’d asked her to try Lena could understand, but Kara had left her without an answer. The only indication that she was still thinking about what Lena had said were the furtive glances she shot her when she thought Lena wasn’t looking, blue eyes pensive and remote.

In those moments, her scent was much the same it had been the night of Lena’s reveal: aroused, yet hesitant. Sometimes she gave Lena the impression she wanted to say something, but she never did.

Just when she’d pretty much resigned herself to the fact that her fantasy would remain on paper, Kara surprised her. 

It was a gloomy Wednesday afternoon, with ominous grey clouds hanging low and heavy over the city.The light that streamed in from the windows was too scarce to see by and Lena was forced to turn on her table lamp at 3 p.m.

Copious rain sheeted the windows but its steady drumming against the glass - which Lena usually found soothing - was another source of irritation piled atop the others. 

The workday had started with an intern spilling coffee over Lena’s notes during a meeting and only ended worse. A tabloid had gotten hold of some old company files connecting L-Corp to weapon trafficking in South America - an operation Lena had put a stop to when she’d ousted the old board - but the damage was done. 

Her PR team arranged a press conference at record speed and Lena spent more than an hour answering questions. After, she sought refuge in her office, ears still ringing from the raised voices of the journalists calling her name. 

All Lena wanted was a hot bath and a glass of wine, but the pile of folders balanced precariously next to her elbow couldn’t wait until the morning. 

It was just as well she hadn’t called it a day, because she would have missed Kara’s arrival. 

She didn’t see the alpha land on the balcony behind her, but an itch built up between her shoulder blades and, swiveling around on her chair, Lena discovered Kara in wait beyond the glass. 

Her distinct red cape was water clogged, its vibrant color almost muted to a somber black. The rest of her was drenched as well, from the strands of hair plastered to her cheeks to the suit which clung, skin-tight and too revealing to the shifting muscle underneath. 

Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning forked the sky the moment Lena flung the balcony door open to welcome Kara inside. The purple-white flare outlined the entire scene in hyper-dramatic detail.

“Come inside before the entire office building floods.” Lena urged with a shiver, her blouse little protection against the rain-specked wind. 

“You can fool the press Ms. Luthor, but not me.” Kara announced in a low growl. “I’ve come to serve you justice.” 

Taken completely by surprise, Lena blinked back.

“Excuse me?” 

Her heart was racing in her ears. Had Kara bought into that exposé? But no, surely, she would do her own research before jumping to conclusions.  _ Surely,  _ she would  _ talk  _ to Lena first. 

Kara tried to square her shoulders, her attempt at intimidation somewhat ruined by the water that ran off of her in rivers. 

“I said-” A particularly violent gust of wind blew rain into her mouth and she spluttered. “I said I’m here for justice!” She had to shout to be heard over the storm. “To give you-  _ no  _ \- bring you to just-  _ crap _ !”

A bevy of white papers - each about the size of a smallish flash card - had taken flight between them. They swirled and danced, caught by contrasting currents, but Lena managed to pluck one out of the air before Kara could gather them all up. 

The words the alpha had just said to her were printed on it in bold. 

“Care to explain what this is?” 

She already had her suspicions, but the alpha didn’t need to know that. 

Kara’s face went through several stages of composure before firmly settling on full panic. 

“ _ Ahem _ . I swear, Lena, it’s not as bad as it looks.”

“I sure hope so.” 

The look on her own face must have been sharply unhappy, because Kara squirmed and shuffled her feet, kicking up a small tidal wave in the process. 

“Come inside.” Lena repeated when it was clear that Kara was just gonna stand in the rain, clearing her throat and looking miserable if she didn’t prompt her. “Maybe you never get sick, but I do.” 

The alpha followed her meekly, appearing for all the world like a lost pup. Lena said nothing about the trail of water she was leaving in her wake, but snatched the rest of the papers from her hand. Kara offered no resistance, her cheeks flushed a red bright enough to rival that of her cape. 

Some of the writing had been smeared into illegible splotches by the rain, but what Lena could decipher was more than enough.

“ _ Your wily ways won’t work on me, you Luthor vixen.”  _

She raised her eyebrow a fraction.

“Vixen? Really?” The line read like something from an old pulp magazine. 

“That was Brainy’s idea!” Kara floundered, eyes darting around wildly before her gaze came to rest on the ground at her feet. 

“ _ I will punish you with my cock.”  _ Lena read from another card feeling like, at that rate, her eyebrows were going to disappear into her hairline. 

The alpha only reddened further. 

“Kara.” Lena sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair, loosening her ponytail. It helped a little, but it would take more than that to chase away the headache beating at her temples. “What the actual fuck is this?” 

“Uhm. Too much?” Kara, it seemed, was never going to look at her again. 

“I would say so, yes.” Lena crumpled the card up and lifted her chin, eyes narrowed. She chose not to temper the distinct crack in her voice, and Kara recoiled a little, as if physically struck. 

Then, something else Kara had said finally clicked. 

“Wait. You told  _ Brainy  _ about my fantasies?” Her voice was strangled, the ice that had covered her words moments ago now cracked and melted into anger. Her whole body tightened and her insides flared, dangerously close to combusting. “You wouldn’t speak of it to me for weeks, but you told Brainy?” 

She stepped forward, using every inch of extra height her heels afforded her to chase Kara back into the rain.

“N-no!” Kara made desperate gestures with her hands, face wilting. “I’d never! I told him my girlfriend had asked me to roleplay and that I needed help with what to say!” 

Girlfriend? They were dating, sure, and it was amazing and stomach butterflies-inducing, but Kara had never used the term before. Neither had Lena, afraid it was too soon. Scared she’d end up ruining something perfect. After all, if they already acted like they were in a relationship, did the label really matter? 

Her heart leapt in her throat and she gulped against its maddened pulse. 

Apparently, it mattered a lot more than she had thought. 

“It took ages to make him understand what kind of ‘roleplay’ I meant.” Kara drew quotation marks in the air above her head. “But I never told him I wanted to do it for you!” She fell silent and, lifting her gaze, searched Lena’s face for a reaction. Her eyes were wide and pleading, as grey with worry as the sky outside was slate-colored by the rain. “Rao, Lena, I didn’t mean to mess it up so badly.” 

“You didn’t.” Lena reached out to grasp her arm and pull her back inside, out of the cold. “You didn’t ruin anything.” 

Lightning struck again, a blinding arc of electricity hitting the array of antennas on top of L-Corp tower. The deafening clap of thunder came at the same time, and the lamp on Lena’s desk fizzled out momentarily in the brownout. It turned back on a second later, too sudden and too bright, and the light bulb shattered in a thousand shards with a loud  _ pop _ . 

Lena jumped and Kara instinctually stepped closer, a protective expression descending over her features. She stood straighter too, Supergirl’s godlike persona seeping from her very pores, then apparently remembered she was supposed to be apologizing and deflated.

Waving away Kara’s stuttered sorrys and protests, Lena led her to the couch where she sat her down. The leather-covered pillows squelched wetly underneath the alpha’s weight and she tried to get up, but Lena didn’t let her. 

“I ruined everything.” Kara gave up every attempt at standing and hung her head, wringing one end of her cape between her hands. 

“You ruined nothing.” Lena echoed patiently, the hint of a smile curling her lips upward. “You’ve tried your best to do what I asked, it’s just not working very well.” Kara’s shoulders slumped further at those words and Lena inwardly cringed. That hadn’t come out at all the way she had intended it. 

“It’s fine Kara, really.” She sat down next to the alpha, her skirt instantly damp from the residual rain that had pooled on the couch. For a time, the only sound was that of the wind howling around the building.

“Perhaps today was just not the best day to try this, is all.” Lena scooted a little closer and Kara promptly put an arm around her shoulder, nosing into her hair. 

Thanks to the alpha’s closeness, some of the tension that had Lena’s entire back in knots drained away and she sighed, twining their fingers together. The firmness of Kara’s biceps against her body never failed to make her feel better. 

“I didn’t believe that article, not even for a second.” Kara’s eyes were blue again - like a clear summer sky - and earnest. “You’re more than your last name. People just don’t know you like I do” Lena said nothing, simply hiding her face against Kara’s shoulder. They remained like that a while, letting the storm blow over them. 

“Besides,” Kara resumed after some time, fingertips tracing the back of Lena’s hand in a way that made every hair on her body stand on end, “the Tattler is little more than a scandalistic rag.” Clear disdain dripped from every word. “Trust me, Lena, this will blow over in no time.” 

“Can we talk of something else? I’d just rather forget today ever happened.” 

Lena’s pulse had dropped at the mention of article. ‘Making a name for herself away from her family’ - she still remembered what words she’d said to Kara the first time the alpha had waltzed into her office. She had wholeheartedly believed her statement then, and she did now, but she was also tired of fighting what felt like an uphill battle.

In the past year alone, the L-Corp Foundation had helped expand National City’s children hospital and opened a walk-in clinic, so that people without insurance could still get the treatment they may need. But one badly-researched article was enough to set her back a hundred steps. There were times - when she lay in bed at night and sleep eluded her - during which Lena asked herself whether it was truly worth the effort. 

The answer, of course, was yes, but she was just so goddamn  _ tired _ .

“Yes, of course.” Kara pulled back a little, cheeks flushed. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, eyes a little glazed over, and Lena could almost hear the rumble of her thoughts. 

“How about dinner?” Kara proposed, her face lifting prettily. “It’s gotten quite late.” 

It was true, Lena realized, glancing down at her watch. She’d been so preoccupied with damage control to lose track of time. Her stomach gurgled in agreement, loud enough to rival with the receding thunderstorm.

“How about Paris?” Kara grinned and bounded to her feet, practically vibrating with energy. She had a way to look entirely too adorable when latching onto an idea. Unfairly so. “If we bundle you up in something warm I can fly us there in no time.”

“Kara, you really don’t have-” It was a crazy, delightful suggestion, and she was dying to say ‘yes’, but didn’t want Kara to feel obligated. 

Obviously, the alpha felt like she had let Lena down, and was trying her best to make it up to her. 

“I want to make you happy though.” 

“You do.” 

Kara had moved closer without her noticing, and Lena wet her lips, throat suddenly parched. When had Kara gotten so close? 

“You do.” She croaked again, legs quivering like she was going to melt on the spot. “You really do.”

“Yeah?” Kara was now close enough to kiss and her hands had flitted to the dip of Lena’s waist, their warmth scorching through her blouse. 

Lena’s lips were parted, but all she could do was run the tip of her tongue over them, eyes fixed on Kara’s soft, inviting mouth. There were words she wanted to say - what it meant that Kara was willing to try something new for her sake even though it made her feel awkward for example - but her brain had forgotten how to fire the impulse to speak through her nerves. 

Then, there was no more room to talk. 

The damp heat of Kara’s breath was tumbling over her lips - smelling vaguely of mint - and they were kissing, hesitant and raw like they had never kissed before. Lena welcomed the first, exploratory swipe of Kara’s tongue with a moan and, as the alpha took control from her, her insides  _ did _ catch fire. 

She clung to Kara now, her hands fisting the rain-ruined cape while the alpha basically held her up. A significant bulge was rapidly growing between their twined bodies and Kara rocked forward, huffing and groaning into her mouth. The notions they might have had about dinner in Paris were easily forgotten or rather - Lena thought as her hand dropped between them to cup the alpha’s considerable erection through her suit - there was a different kind of food she had in mind.

And, at least for one evening, Paris, the scandals and her fantasies didn’t matter much.

They didn’t matter at all. 


	2. A LIttle Office Break Never Hurt Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara blundering attempts at roleplay, she finds a way to make it up to Lena.
> 
> OR
> 
> Lena has even more kinks than Kara initially imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! This time, a chapter of pure filth! 
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> \- Dren

Kara may have a few hold ups about roleplay, but it didn’t take much to convince her that a little office sex was what Lena needed to salvage what little of her day was left.

Unwilling to break contact, even for the time it took to guide Kara back toward the couch, Lena held on by the nape of the alpha’s neck, their kiss wet and messy as they shuffled across the floor. Kara’s heated breath spilled across her lips and chin as it mixed with hers, her tongue seeking to enter Lena’s mouth again and again.

There was definitely passion behind it, if not the roughness Lena had discovered that she craved. Her teeth lightly scraped Kara's bottom lip, and she was gratified to feel her erection harden further. 

The alpha let loose another agonized groan and pushed, eager and panting, against the palm of Lena's hand.

Swallowing the grunts with greed Lena pushed her further back, but in her haste to reach the couch tripped over her own feet. The kiss grew hesitant, off-balance and fraught with all of the frustration she’d accumulated over the course of the day. Lena  _ wanted _ with a burning need that set fire to every fiber of her being, but had Kara asked her what exactly she yearned for, she would have been unable to put it into words. 

As always, Kara was there to steady her. She took control of the kiss - not that she had to wrestle for it much - and deepened it, her desire obvious in the way she cupped Lena’s face between her hands. Her tongue slipped past Lena’s gasping lips and curled against hers, and she licked the inside of her mouth until Lena had to pull back from lack of air. 

Lungs burning, Lena let her head fall to Kara’s shoulder, ribcage heaving against the “S” on the alpha’s chest. When her lips trailed along the curve of Kara’s throat she tasted rain and the scent of autumn and fallen leaves filled up her nose. Traces of the storm she had flown through still clung to Kara’s suit and hair, bits of leaves and twigs Lena had been to distracted to notice before. 

She removed one such debris from Kara’s tangled hair and laughed, the sound turning to a surprised yelp when the alpha pulled her down to the couch. 

In Kara’s intentions she ought to have ended sprawled upon her lap but, instead, Lena knelt with grace at the alpha’s feet. 

Lena was now level with Kara’s quite impressive bulge, and she took full advantage of it. She leant down, Kara’s blue eyes wide as they tracked her every movement, and blew warm air over the swell of the alpha’s ardor. Her fingers followed a moment later, grazing feather-like against the fabric, and Kara’s hips left the couch, her cock jumping underneath Lena’s hand. 

“Should we really -  _ ah  _ \- here?” Kara’s eyes never lifted from what Lena was doing, but she managed to gather herself enough to draw a breath and speak. “I mean-” 

“Like you said, it’s gotten late. Everybody will be leaving if they’re not gone already.” A small, secretive smile curved Lena’s lips and Kara wet hers, at a loss for a reply. 

“Besides,” Lena added fingers dancing toward the straps that held Kara’s suit closed. “It’s not like we’ve never fucked in my office before.”

“Yeah, I guess. O-okay…” Kara nodded dumbly, her eyes beginning to mist over with lust. 

Lena smiled again, this time against Kara’s muscled thigh, and made quick work of the zippers and buckles at her waist. All in all, it took only a few moments, but she made a mental note to raise the matter with Brainy - the quicker they could get Kara out of the suit in the event of injury the better. 

Safety first or something. Totally. 

A line of fire ran down Lena’s spine whenever she felt Kara’s erect cock in her hand, and this time it was no different. Kara was not her first lover of course - neither the first alpha she had invited into her bed - but definitely the best…  _ equipped _ . Woefully unaware of what effect that had on Lena too, which had made it so, so easy to fall for her headfirst. 

Then again, Kara was a world apart from any other alpha she had ever met - quite literally. Power of any kind - but especially what Kara could command - bred arrogance. Lex was a prime example of it, and so had been Veronica. 

It would be more correct to say that it was the older alpha who took Lena as a lover when she was little more than a stuttering omega freshman in college. She’d been desperate to impress Veronica back then: this tall, sharp eyed woman who glided across campus with a near permanent sneer but had, somehow, deigned to notice her. 

So desperate, in fact, she’d let Veronica pressure her into things she didn’t really want - some of which she did crave now,  _ because _ the choice was hers. 

But her younger self, who’d just emerged from the sheltered environment of an all-omega private high school, hadn’t known any better and, when she’d tired of Veronica’s posuring, the alpha had grown violent. They were at a Halloween party when Veronica, eyes reddened by her rut, had pushed her against a wall, one knee bruising Lena’s legs as she tried to part them for the fucking. 

Lena fled - because what else could she have done? - and the tender skin of her inner thighs was purple-black for weeks. She steered clear of alphas for a long time after that, and deeply loathed the base, instinctual part of her that yearned for that sort of rougher handling. 

She kept away, but no matter how many docile betas she had for lovers next she couldn’t run away from her desires. 

And then Kara had stumbled into her life, with sunshine in her smile and eyes that flicked away as her cheeks tinted red whenever Lena stared a bit too long. 

Resisting her had been like tilting at windmills. 

“Lena?” 

She snapped out of the past with a jerk of her shoulders, realizing she’d been staring stupidly into space, Kara’s stiffened cock mere inches from her lips. 

“Sorry.” The arousing sight helped ground her. “I was… elsewhere for a moment.” She stroked slowly along Kara’s length, starting from the bottom up. “But I’m here now.” 

The alpha shuddered. 

Encouraged by the reaction, Lena grasped more firmly around her cock. It was thick - so thick in fact that her fingers circled it only just, and searing-hot against the palm of her hand. She swept her thumb over the blunt head, its surface already slippery with pre-come. More pearly drops leaked from the slit at the top when Lena’s finger circled it, a pungent, addictive musk wafting to her nose. 

Kara’s hands had balled into fists atop the couch and her eyes burned the fiery black of lust. Whatever objections she may have had were cast aside, every ounce of her attention laser-focused on Lena. 

Blinking up in faux-innocence, Lena brought her hand down, enjoying the way Kara’s breath whistled out of her whenever she exercised a bit more pressure around her cock. 

“Lena.” Her name was part prayer and part growl on Kara’s lips. “ _ Please _ .” The alpha’s eyes flared and darkened further, narrowing into alien-looking slits full of command. 

Another wave of pre-come splashed hot and urgent over Lena’s hand and wrist to stain her blouse, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Kara’s pheromones spiked the air, completely overpowering her resolve and she bent forward, sealing her lips around the alpha in meek compliance. 

Fingers still wrapped around the shaft’s thick base she descended lower with her mouth, the salt of Kara’s essence a copious ocean wave splashing onto her tongue. 

A delicate vein pulsed under her hand with Kara’s accelerated heartbeat and she traced it further up, until the tips of her fingers met her mouth. She felt giddy, full of the same sort of awed excitement that had come over her the first time they made love. 

Lena remembered it clearly. The mad rush across town, heart in her throat, as the images from the evening news played through her mind in a loop. 

Kara, tattered and smelling of smoke, her cloak burned to pitiful scraps that hung - almost comically - from her shoulders. And Alex, shooting her a knowing look while she herded DEO staff out of the infirmary. 

That night, she had mapped every inch of the Kryptonian in ways she’d only imagined in her dreams and, even though the paths were now familiar, for Lena every tumble into bed was a venture into uncharted territory. 

Her fingers stroked and glided along Kara’s slickened skin, every little jump of the alpha’s hips helping her to take more inside her mouth. 

Lena breathed evenly and deep through her nose but despite the fact she’d done this many times before there was a moment - as the broad cockhead hit the back of her throat - when her body faltered. 

Tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, Lena fought against the instincts urging her to pull back and, ever so slowly, the muscles of her neck relaxed, allowing her to welcome Kara inside completely.

Her eyes she kept close even after she’d adjusted around the alpha’s impressive girth. She didn’t need to look to know how beautiful Kara was right now, eyes surely burning with the blue fire of a star and hair framing her face like a lion’s mane. 

She wasn’t certain what kind of gods Kryptonians worshipped - she avoided pressing Kara about her homeworld unless she offered - but there was little doubt that the alpha was built like one. 

Lean but muscle-bound, Kara had the same build of an athlete. Her strength was obvious in the way she moved, if one knew where to look. Even when she hid it behind pastel colored cardigans. 

As for what lay beneath her clothes, well, it would not be a lie to say that seeing Kara naked for the first time had completely knocked the wind out of Lena. 

Her eyes remained firmly closed, but Lena let herself feel with all her other senses. Kara’s warm, strong length twitched every time her tongue lashed out, and her fingers wandered back toward the base, arousal shooting through her when they met the rise of her lover’s rapidly swelling knot. 

The discovery had Lena moan around the shaft, wishing she could take that into her mouth as well. At the current angle it wasn’t possible but, maybe later they could try, if Kara managed to pull herself together long enough to fly them home. 

Was it even possible? 

The thought of Kara somehow knotting her mouth, as anatomically unfeasible as the feat may actually be, was almost enough to send Lena over the edge. 

Sitting back on her haunches, she lifted herself off of Kara’s cock until only the flaring head of it remained inside her mouth. Lena sucked at it insistently and grazed it with her teeth, hand moulded around Kara’s throbbing knot. 

The resulting spurt of pre-come was a clear sign of how close Kara was but, hadn’t it been enough, there were the grunts and hoarse, broken moans that fell from her lover’s lips. 

“Lena, if you don’t slow down I’m gonna -  _ gonna  _ -” 

Lena tightened her hand around the knot and dropped her mouth down again at the same time, taking Kara as far as she could fit in one fluid swallow. What was left of the alpha’s words ended in a shout, and she almost tumbled to the floor in her release. 

Thick jets of Kara’s come filled her mouth in an overwhelming flood. Lena had expected it, but there was so much of it she could not keep up. To her credit she tried, swallowing down all that she could with unabashed greed but, whenever she got to thinking that Kara was tapering off, another wave of it would hit and she found herself unable to gather it all. 

In the end, she had to pull back and admit defeat. Drops of Kara’s effusive release dribbled from her parted lips down to her chin and she watched, entranced, as the last spurts of the alpha’s climax spattered the front of her blouse. 

So much of the milky-white substance clung to the fabric that it was easy for Lena to scoop some onto her fingers. She did so with a smirk, examining the fat, gleaming beads as if she were choosing a new piece of Damiani jewelry before she popped her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean - one by one. 

Above her, Kara stared, round-eyed and out of breath. Lena had been right - there was blue starlight in her eyes and it burned at her soul with bottomless hunger.

She didn’t try to pull Lena up, but gentle fingers tugged her hair free of what was left of her ponytail, carding loose strands away from her eyes. 

“Unfair.” Kara rasped after she’d come to enough to talk. 

“Very fair.” Lena grinned at Kara from between her thighs, then lifted her wrist to her mouth, lapping up the drops of come that had landed there. “But you don’t think we’re done, do you?” 

Kara moaned, and Lena couldn’t help but do the same, right alongside her. 

***************************

The whisper of Lena’s warm lips over the head of her cock had been good and the damp heat of her mouth as she sucked Kara to her peak was better still. But the muscles of Lena’s throat, squeezing around her length as the omega gulped down everything she had to give her had been a heavenly feeling and Kara almost passed out from it. 

She had figured that, after, Lena would finally allow her to lift her onto her lap and sheathe inside her as her original plan entailed, but she was wrong. 

Technically speaking, Kara could use her strength to get what she wanted - Rao, based on what she’d said Lena might enjoy  _ that _ \- but her legs turned to water the moment her lover’s hand closed around her shaft again.

She stared between her legs in a half-daze. Her cock had grown purple-red in Lena’s hand - particularly the tip - and it glistened faintly with come and spit in the light of the lone desk lamp. The skin of it felt paper-thin, overstimulated but the tingles that radiated from it to the rest of her were pleasant. The veins running throughout her shaft pulsed rapidly in time with her heart and she took in the progress of Lena’s hand with dazed wonderment. 

A fog had descended upon her thoughts, shrouding everything but her basest needs in swathes of grey. Not exactly how she felt during a rut but close enough. It never ceased to amaze her how out of control Lena managed to make her feel. How she could conjure up the bestial part of her with a toss of the head and a quirked eyebrow, the alpha primal tendencies residing inside her chest pushing to the fore at the omega’s call. And that was why Kara was so careful - she’d been trained to be from the moment the Danvers took her in. One slip, one lapse in judgement and she could seriously hurt Lena. 

That would break her spirit, not only her heart. 

The pace that Lena chose was slow, lazy almost, like she wanted to draw the moment out indefinitely. Her eyes, Kara noted, were dark, the green hidden beneath the abyssal black of her expanded pupils. 

For a time, the only sound was the wet glide of Lena’s hand working her into another release, the rhythm of her strokes gradually increasing. 

It would not take long, Kara knew it from the way her knot tightened with pressure, something like a coiled spring ready to snap inside her lower belly. 

“Fuck!” 

One of Lena’s arms was braced against her thigh, and Kara’s fingers scrambled up her sleeve in desperate search of purchase. She ended up with a handful of cloth and tugged - a physical attempt at begging Lena to use her mouth again.

“Please.” She groaned, urgently, her other hand tearing finger-sized holes into the couch, digging tunnels in the pillow filling. “Your mouth feels so  _ good _ . Please, Lena I need-” 

“You  _ taste _ so good.” Lena teased, making a show of licking her lips. “How could I say no?” Her fingers circled the divot at the tip of Kara’s cock in a provoking dance and pre-come dribbled out in their wake. 

Before Kara could think of a reply the omega fell forward, taking her into her willing mouth again. 

Kara had not expected her to give in so easily and the sudden contact sent a surge of arousal to course through her. It was a miniature storm releasing inside her chest with lightning setting her nerve endings aflame and the rush of blood in her ears for thunder. 

“Lena, oh Rao…. _ Lena….”  _

Her hand let go of the tattered remains of Lena’s sleeve and lifted to her head, tangling in her hair to urge her down. 

Her lover didn’t need further encouragement, her mouth open to let Kara in just as far as she had been before. Maybe more. 

Kara’s previous experiences had been with men, mostly (she didn’t think that a drunk make-out session with her roommate in college really counted) and it never truly surprised her how little they focused on this part of her anatomy. If they did, it was in passing like an afterthought and while it hurt a bit in the beginning, Kara supposed it was the way of things. No girls before Lena had ever caught her eye, not in a serious way anyhow, and the guys that did want to be with her weren’t really into that sort of thing. 

She’d gotten used to it and the way Lena touched her, which felt a lot like worship, made her forget how to breathe every time. 

Lena’s fingers had grown delicate, attentive and her tongue had slipped out, lapping at the pre-come beading her shaft while the omega never broke eye contact. 

Rendered overeager by her need, Kara pushed her hips up. She could feel a familiar pressure gathering inside her knot and wanted to spill inside of Lena’s mouth again. That sort of bliss was intoxicating to her - a drug she could not do without. 

In her haste, however, she miscalculated and her thrust didn’t end in Lena’s mouth. The tip of her cock skirted past her lover’s eager lips to graze her cheek, but the stimulus was enough to have Kara crest the edge. 

Kara screamed, and part of it was horror at what she’d accidentally just done.

But she didn’t have time to take in the scene nor, for that matter, Lena’s expression.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she was helpless against the pleasure. All that she could feel was the warmth of her release rush up from the base of her shaft to the tip.

It took a long time for the pressure inside her belly to subside but, eventually, the flow slowed to a trickle, then a stop. Between her legs, her cock began to soften, the last of her come pattering to the floor with an audible sound. 

When she could open her eyes again, the first thing she could focus on was the mess she’d made. 

“Oh Lena, I’m  _ so _ sorry, I never meant-”

She slunk back into the couch, wanting to hide. 

Come dripped from Lena’s cheek down to her collarbone and beyond, the front of her blouse so drenched with it now that it was almost see through. 

More of it shone in Lena’s undone hair but an expression unlike any Kara had ever seen graced her face. 

The green of her eyes was peeking through the black again, but it was light and dreamy, and the mind behind that gaze - usually razor-sharp - seemed entirely unfocused. 

Finally, after an entire ice age had the time to pass between them, Lena blinked up at her and licked her lips. She looked for all the world like the Cheshire cat, enticing Alice further into Wonderland. 

Kara was still stammering apologies when Lena pressed an affectionate kiss on top of her thigh and effectively silenced her. 

“That.” She said hoarsely. “Was amazing.” She looked down at her state, then back up at Kara. “I think I just came.” 

“Wait.” She felt her forehead crinkle in confusion. “You aren’t mad?” 

“No.” Lena appeared confused in turn. “Why would I be? That felt amazing,  _ you _ felt amazing.” Her hand brushed the inside of Kara’s thing, light and seductive. “In fact, I think that, as soon as your legs work again, you should fly me home. I bet I can find a way to get you hard again and-” 

The watch at Kara’s wrist lit up and started to buzz. 

“Please tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it means.” 

“Unfortunately.” Sometimes, being a superhero really sucked. 

Kara sighed and, albeit unwillingly, began to pull her suit close. It was still raining hard outside and that, hopefully, would wash what they had been doing off of her long before she reached the DEO.

Tough shit if it didn’t. Alex would have to deal. 

“I can meet you at your house later? If you still want to-” She gestured vaguely. “You know.” 

“I’d like that very much.” Lena wiped some of Kara’s come away with her sleeve. “Very much.” 

There was nothing left to do for Kara, but to get ready in a sort of awkward silence. She didn’t want to go, but when she said as much to Lena, fingertips were pressed to her downturned mouth.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling. Even if this emergency takes you all night. Which, for the record, I hope it won’t.”

Somewhat reassured, Kara stepped out onto the balcony, leaping into the air before the lingering lust made her reconsider. 

The burden she’d gotten used to carrying hadn’t felt this heavy in a long time. 


End file.
